Winged Power
by Crystal Amaris
Summary: AU The world is fully of people with different wings. Two are more special than all. Possible shonen-ai in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

It was war between the top four nations of Ispania. The angelic nation of Daath. The demonic nation of Kimlasca. The draconic nation of Hod. And finally the Avian nation of Malkuth. Each had their own special style and color of wings. The people of Daath had white feathered wings. Kimlascans had black leathery bat wings. The people of Hod had white leathery wings with claws. And the Malkuthians had grey feathered wings, almost black. Even though their wings wouldn't let them fly, all sides were equal by means of strength. Thus, no one was losing, but no one was winning. But no one was quite ready to give in and the battle to rule over all nations continued. That was, right up until a seer in Daath fortold of the end of the war. With golden eyes, she spoke that a power would appear and what ever nation claimed the power would have the ability to rule all, for better or for worse. Thus the hunt began for the power, but no one knew what the power was or where it'd be. For seventeen long years the battle raged on, the seer long since vanished.

Winged Power Chapter One

N.D. 2017 ~ Neutral Grounds - Nam Cobana Isle

"Hurry Luke! The soldiers are coming our way! We have to hide!"

"I know, Asch. I'm hurrying."

Two boys rushed through the streets of Nam Cobana, dodging war refugees and darting between tents. At first glance, they were identical twins, from the green eyes to the long flowing red hair. But if you were to actually take a closer look at them, you could see the difference. While both were age 17 and brothers, the oldest was Asch. His hair was a deep red and his green eyes were also dark. The small wings on his back were red and leathery. In contrast, Luke's hair was a couple of shades lighter, having an almost golden hue to it, and his eyes were a light, almost amber-green color. His wings were red and feathered. Both youths wore the brown rags of refugees. Asch grasped Luke's hand and dragged him through the crowds and into an alley, the younger panting and trying not to slow down his brother. Half-way down the alley, Asch whipped Luke forward towards the wall. Luke dropped to his knees and scurried through a hole barely noticable there. Blocked from veiw of the main street by large crate, the hole was just barely big enough for them to fit into. Asch followed his brother into the hole and then into a cavern carved into the cliff-side. While Luke caught his breath, Asch barricaded the hole with a large rock. Save for a few tiny holes at the top of the cavern for ventalation, there was no light, until Asch lit a lamp. The cavern had no windows, and the only way in was through that hole that they had come through.

"Who was it this time?" Luke questioned, coming over to stand by his brother who was staring at one of the vent holes.

"Kimlasca. Lady Noir may be doing her best to keep us hidden, but there are still people out there that will do anything to get their hands on the money the nations are offering. It won't be long until one of the nations find us." Luke sighed.

"I feel sorry for Lady Noir. She's doing everything to keep us safe, but she can't keep worrying about us. Nam Cobana is filled with refugees that need help too. Maybe we should leave... I think we can make it through the Meggiore Highlands and to Sheridan. Fron there we could cross to Belkend..."

"Out of the question. The nations may be conveniently connected, but with our wings, we'd be caught instantly."

"Why us? Why are they after us! Because our wings are red? Is that why!" Luke stamped his foot angerly.

"Shh..." Asch whispered, pointing up at the wall.

_"They couldn't have gone too far. Damn it! We were so close to catching them this time!"_

_"What are you doing? This is a free nation. You better not be trying to start anything."_

_"Pah... it isn't worth our time. Let's fall back for now."_

Both Luke and Asch let out a breath that they didn't know they were holding as the soldiers departed.

_"I'll bring food by later for you two. Stay out of sight for now." _The last person, a female, left, heading the same way as the soldiers.

"Thank goodness for Lady Noir," Asch sighed, flopping on one of the cots set up against the side of the cavern. Luke immitaded his brother on the other cot. Asch smiled as he heard his brother start to softly snore. It was expected. The sudden fear wiped them both out. Asch soon found himself joining his brother in sleep.

Over a week had passed since Kimlasca's withdraw from Nam Cobana Isle. It was quietly snowing over the town which gave everyone an excuse to wear cloaks. It meant that Asch and Luke were free to roam without newcomers seeing their wings and contacting one of the nations. In fact, the twins were thrilled. The snow meant freedom. The whole town was filled with happiness for once. It was the one time that they were not together. Asch had went to talk to Noir... something about more oil for their lamps. Luke wandered about Nam Cobana, grinning gayly at everything. It wasn't too long before a group of the town's kids convinced him to a snowball fight. But much to the kid's dismay, the snow was powdery and wouldn't stick. Instead, they began a game of catch. The game was just getting fun when someone threw the ball too high and it flew over Luke's head and a ways down the street.

"I got it!" he called happily, taking off after the ball. He laughed, chasing the wayward ball, not noticing the danger below him and in front of him. It all happened too fast. He ran onto a patch of ice and skidded into someone's elbow. Next thing he knew, he was falling backwards and then nothing.

Gailardia Galan Gardios was not exactely pleased. He hadn't the slightest clue why his father had sent him to this refugee camp. Yes, they needed servants, but why did Guy have to be the one to pick some out? Dist was the one that scared all the other servants away... he should've been the one to come and get them, not the young heir. Brushing his blond hair out of his blue eyes and stretching his white leathery wings, he watched as some refugee volunteers loaded themselves onto the boat waiting in the harbor, all seeking a better life than the refugee camp. Standing to his side was the leader of Nam Cobana, a tall woman by the name of Noir. On the other side of her was a youth, no more than 17, with dark red hair covering his brown winter cloak.

"Thank you, Count Gardios. You've done these people a great service. This is what many refugees dream of... a chance to escape into a better home." Guy rolled his eyes.

"Non sense, Lady Noir. You have done us a great service by allowing your people to come to Hod. And please, call me Guy. Count Gardios is so... stuffy." He hated that name and that title. It was nothing but trouble. Then, a sequence of things happened. A ball went flying pass them to land in the snow in front of them. The young boy jerked his head back when another voice cried out in the distance.

"I got it!"

"Luke?" the boy muttered, more to himself than to others. Guy shrugged and went back to watching the loading, bored and ready to leave this cold place. "Luke! Watch out!" the boy yelled. Guy turned to see what was happening just as something crashed into his elbow and crumpled to the ground, out cold. Guy panicked and fell to his knees. To his surprise, this boy looked just like the other one who had also went to his knees beside them. "Luke! Wake up! Luke!"

"Careful, Asch. Don't move him yet," Noir stated calmly, holding the sobbing boy's shoulder.

"Lady Noir! My brother! Why doesn't he respond!" Asch shouted, struggling to reach Luke. Guy picked Luke up, surprised with the boy's lack of weight.

"He hit his head on a rock. There's a gash on the side of his head. My sister is a healer. If you don't mind, I'll take him for medical treatment back in Hod." _And get food into him _he finished mentally.

"NO! LET MY BROTHER GO!" Asch screamed, still trying to get out of Noir's steely grasp.

"I am the only family these two have left. Their mother, my sister, left them in my care. Without Luke, Asch will be all alone. I can not spend as much time as I'd like with them," Noir said, glancing between the three youths.

"I will bring Luke back after he recovers, if you so chose it. And Asch is more than welcome to come along. My father shouldn't object. Besides, we have better medical facilities on Hod than you do here. I shall have to see what I can do to help you with that when I get back to Hod. But for now, he needs medical attention, otherwise he might die." Asch stopped struggling when he heard that and thoughtfully studied Guy, then Luke.

"Fine. You can take Luke, but I will go with you. And as soon as Luke recovers, we're coming back here." Noir released Asch after he was done talking.

"Let me talk to you for a second, Asch." They walked away for a moment, then came back. "Take care of my nephews, please."

"I will. Thank you, once again, Lady Noir."

Author's Note: Yay for alternate universes! Just a random idea I had one day. It was actually a bit longer, what I had writen. But I felt it was too much for starter and split it up. R&R minna. I want to know you honest opinions!

I don't own Tales of the Abyss, or any of the characters. T-T


	2. Chapter 2

Winged Power Chapter Two

-Dragon Nation Hod ~ Feres Isle-

"Welcome to Feres Isle. We have a good medical facility here, and my sister should also be here," Guy said, waving his hand towards the buildings before them. Half of the ship's passengers departed with them, while the others were going to the central island. By that time, Luke had woke up, complaining about a throbbing headache. After a whispered conversation between Asch and Luke, Luke smiled grandly at Guy.

"Thank you so much, Master Guy." Guy blinked at such a statement and the pure innocence in Luke's smile. At that moment, Asch was supporting Luke, who didn't want to be carried, but was in too much pain to really walk for himself.

"First aid!" a musical voice chimed out and a golden glow encircled Luke and Asch.

"Oh..." Luke gasped, feeling his pain suddenly decrease to a dull throb. Guy glanced forward towards woman walking towards them.

"Sister!"

"Guy. You've returned."

"How did you know?" The woman tilted her head to the side with a smile.

"Fonons," she simply put. Then she focused on the two boys, one who was staring at her, and the other who was examining the back of the first one's head. "Will you introduce me to your two companions?"

"Of course. Marybelle, may I introduce you to Asch and Luke of Nam Cobana. Luke is the one you just healed. Asch is the one poking the side of his head. Asch, Luke? This is my sister, Marybelle."

"Please. Just call me Mary. I could only heal the outter wound. He has a concusion and needs further treatment." She turned and almost floated back to the building straight before them. Luke's jaw was dropped.

"Like a goddess..." he murmered. "She looks like a goddess. Her golden hair and sapphire eyes... her voice... she's too perfect to be real... must be a goddess..."

"And you hit your head to hard," Asch teased. Guy laughed and turned to the rest of the people.

"These soldiers will take you were you all need to go. A quick warning for you, though. If you value your life, stay away from the scary looking man with white hair and big glasses who looks more like a walking fruit-cake than anything." a couple of the soldiers chuckled at Guy's comparrison of Dist to a fruit-cake. "As for you two, Mary wants to examine Luke further. If you'd come this way."

Mary smiled softly as the boys entered her office. She shut the door and locked it, causing the red-heads to jump and look at her, worried. Ignoring their looks, she focused on the walls.

"Field Barrier." A soft golden glow covered all the walls. Guy glanced at his sister.

"Why the secrecy, Mary?"

"I don't want anyone to hear this. Nothing that is said in this room is to leave here." All three nodded, the younger two still wary. "Now... you two. Luke and Asch, was it? Why don't you two remove your cloaks and show me your odd colored wings."

"How!" Asch blurted, pushing his brother behind him protectively. "How did you know!"

"Your fonons are different, for one. That, and I dreamed that you were coming. A voice told me to meet the ship at bay and heal the smaller boy."

"A seer?" Luke questioned, peering pass his brother's shoulder. "Our mama was a seer. She was pretty."

"I'm willing to bet that she was the Daathic seer that fled, am I correct?" Guy shot a glance at Mary.

"We heard that the seer died after giving the prophecy." Mary shook her head.

"She fled, fearing for her life. She had already betrayed Daath by falling in love with a Kimlascan. Then she fortold the end of the war with an unknown power. She fled because many wanted her to say what the power was, or who'd get it. Her lover left her and she had nowhere else to turn. Instead, she went to her older sister. By that time, she was already pregnant and ready to conceve. The voice told me that the old seer gave birth to twin boys. She passed two years later, which was when I received my seer abilities."

"Mama..." Luke murmered, clinging to his brother's back.

"Please, let me see your wings. During your stay here, you're going to want to take of your cloaks. I have an idea." Asch nodded and pulled away from Luke. Reaching up, he flicked the clasp on his cloak and shrugged it off, allowing his leathery red wings freedom. Luke mirrored his brother, revealing his red feathers. Guy blinked in surprise. He hadn't released how... unique... the boys were. It was then that he fully examined them, taking in all the sutile differences between them. Asch was more outgoing and defensive, compared to Luke's docileness and innocence. "Hmm... not too twin-like now. This will sting, but it'll shift your wing colors to white. This way, for all people know, Asch is from Hod and Luke is from Daath." Both boys cringed as she stuck a syringe needle into their wings.

"Nothing's happening..." Guy said, leaning towards Luke, who was closer.

"Odd," Mary muttered, checking some calculations. "It should've worked." Suddenly, she doubled over, grasping her head.

_You shaltn't harm them!_

"I don't mean to harm them... I'm trying to protect them..."

_Leave them... the way they are... _Guy was by his sister's side when she finally regained compossure.

"Was it a profecey?" Mary blinked for a second at her younger brother.

"Yes... I suppose it was." Looking at the twins, she smiled softly. "I suppose during your time here on Feres Isle, you're just going to have to be wary." Guy helped Mary over to a chair, before talking to all of them.

"It's not strange for people to dye their wings. Seeing how turning them white is out of the question, how about saying that someone had dyed their wings red, instead." Asch nodded and carefully peeled his brother off his arm, where he had clung when Mary collapsed.

"That is fine. During our stay here, we will be careful."


End file.
